disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Disney Channel USA
Disney Channel – amerykańska stacja telewizyjna z serii Disney Channel, emitująca produkcje Disneya (emituje też produkcje z innych wytwórni). Zajmuje się też produkcją własnych filmów (Disney Channel Original Movies) i seriali (Disney Channel Original Series). Obecnie nadawane Seriale fabularne * K.C. nastoletnia agentka * Przyjaciółki od czasu do czasu * Obóz Kikiwaka * Rodzinka od środka * Bizaardvark * Andi Mack * Powodzenia, Charlie! * Jessie * Ausin i Ally * Liv i Maddie * Blog na cztery łapy * Dziewczyna poznaje świat * Walk the Prank * Mech-X4 Seriale animowane * Elena z Avaloru * Zaplątani * Zhu Zhu * Pat the Dog * Hotel Transylwania Seriale krótkometrażowe * Movie surfer * Myszka Miki * Descendants: Wicked World Przyszłe premiery Seriale * Raven's Home Filmy * Następcy 2 Dawniej nadawane Seriale animowane * The Proud Family (2005-2010; 2015-2017)* * Kim Possible * Lilo i Stich * Barbarzyńca Dave * Brenda i pan Whiskers * Amerykański smok: Jake Long * Maggie Brzęczymucha * Nowa szkoła króla * Wymiennicy * Fineasz i Ferb * Akwalans * Wodogrzmoty Małe * W tę i nazad * Star Butterfly kontra siły zła * 101 dalmatyńczyków * Gumisie * Aladyn * Anatol * Babar * Szmergiel * Aparatka * Buzz Astral z Gwiezdnej Bazy * Troskliwe Misie '' * ''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Chip i Dale: Brygada RR * Ciekawski George * Dzielny Agent Kaczor * Kaczor Donald przedstawia * Donald's Quack Attack * Doug * Kacze opowieści * Fillmore na tropie * Fraglesy * Gargoyles * Good Morning, Mickey! * Goofy i inni * Herkules * Cafe Myszka * The Ink and Paint Club * Mała księga dżungli * Katie and Orbie * Legenda Tarzana * Mała syrenka * Lloyd w kosmosie * Lunch Box * Marsupilami * Mickey's Mouse Tracks * Produkcje Myszki Miki * Potężne Kaczory * Mouseterpiece Theater * Music Box * Opowieści kucyków * Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka * New Kids on the Block * Miś Paddington * Pepper Ann * Pound Puppies * Kacza paczka * Szopy pracze * Byle do przerwy * Rupert * Sabrina * Sabrina's Secret Life * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Pies Spot * Super Baloo * Pupilek * Teamo Supremo * Timon i Pumba * Weekendowcy * W.I.T.C.H. Czarodziejki * Will Quack Quack * O czym szumią wierzby * Wuzzle Seriale fabularne Sitcomy * The New Leave It to Beaver * Dzień dobry, panno Bliss * Flash Forward * Sławny Jett Jackson * Świat nonsensów u Stevensów * Świat Raven * Filip z przyszłości * Nie ma to jak hotel * Hannah Montana * Cory w Białym Domu * Czarodzieje z Waverly Place * Suite Life: Nie ma to jak statek * Jonas w Los Angeles * Para królów * Taniec rządzi * Nadzdolni * To nie ja * Z innej beczki * Przygody Ozziego i Harriet * Klub Baby-Sitters * Chłopiec poznaje świat * Brotherly Love * Dinozaury * The Edison Twins * Evermoor * Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my * Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki * Wake, Rattle and Roll * Dzieciaki z ulicy Degrassi * Derek kontra rodzina * Spotkanie z Muppetami * Moja niania jest wampirem * Naturalnie, Sadie * The Neighbors * The Sinbad Show * Jak dwie krople czekolady * ''Inny w klasie'' * The Torkelsons Seriale familijne/telewizyjne * The Jersey * The Secret of Lost Creek * To niesamowite * In a Heartbeat * Zorro Seriale fantasy * Teen Angel Seriale krótkometrażowe Teleturnieje * Contraption * Mad Libs * Off the Wall * Win, Lose or Draw * Teen Win, Lose or Draw Reality TV * EPCOT Magazine * Disney Family Album * D-TV * Walt Disney World Inside Out * Disney Channel in Concert * 2 Hour Tour * Bug Juice * Totally Circus * Totally Hoops * Totally in Tune * Wkręty z górnej półki * Code: 9 Filmy dokumentalne * The Wonderful World of Disney * The Magical World of Disney * Walt Disney Presents Programy rozrywkowe * You and Me, Kid * Mousercise * Videopolis * Mickey Mouse Club * Amazing Animals * Audubon's Animal Adventures * Really Wild Animals * Omba Mokomba * Going Wild With Jeff Corwin * The Muppet Show Programy specjalne Programy dla najmłodszych * Welcome to Pooh Corner * Dumbo's Circus * Adventures in Wonderland Kategoria:Kanały Disney Channel